Young Justice reacts
by swr-avenger-love
Summary: Just recommend a video and it will be in the chapter. Check inside for more details. Rated teen because I want wild stuff. Oh and only the team no one else.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys its me. Yes I know that I have 2 stories that never end and the rest never even made it to chapter 10. So someone stab me for starting this but I promise I will update everything before August 25. So basically I got this idea last night. So just send in the name of a video for me in the reviews and I will make it an chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys so I should probably have mentioned this but eh oh well. I can't use names and I have only seen YJ on Netflix so the last two episodes ( because a new character was introduced in the last two episodes wtf) and beyond will not count. Lets go. OH and thumbs up to anyone who gets the name reference. OH I don't own Young Justice or this would be a spin off show. Or mk**

Maleena: "Hey people welcome to YJ react. First on our list we have Anacoonda"

Robin: "OH god this video"

Megan: " The rainforest is pretty"

KF: "Whoa those girls have BIG butts"

Kauldr: " I did not know humans could shake their posteriors like that"

Conner: "Why do we bother saving this world".

Artemis: " Shouldn't this be in eighteen and older".

KF: " Wow these girls are good and gorgeous

Conner: "Why is she in a bikini".

Megan: "Don't waste whip cream like that".

Robin: "I bet Wally wants that to be his face".

Kaulder: "I doubt she could put a man to sleep like that"{.

Artemis: "Can I put an arrow through this computer".

Conner: "Please tell me this is almost over".

Robin: "Its finally over"

Maleena: "So did you like that".

Robin: "Not my type".

Megan: "What was that".

Artemis: "No it was making a damn fool out of women".

Maleena: "Isn't that a bit harsh".

Artemis: "No".

Conner: " I really do not see how anyone could enjoy that".

KF: "Yes that was a nice video with excellent women".

Maleena: "Do you know what it was about?"

Robin: "Butts"

Artemis: "Butts"

KF: "beautiful booties"

Kaulder: "behinds"

Megan: "Females talking about how great their butts are".

 **Hey guys so you probably noticed Zantanna was not on here. Well I had been writing this for a while and I kinda forgot about her and by the time it was finished I didn't feel like adding her in. And yes I get that you may ( probably_) will hate this but please keep your mean tweets for Jimmy Kimmel.**

 **Bye**


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Hey guys so in honer of 2015 which has been full of dancing, tears and jump scares, I decided that the yj will react to 2015 rewind.

Robin: OH no why does it look like fnaf 3's screen

Kaulder: Why do they have a skeleton

Wally: Well that made sense

M'gan: What does the rainbow stand for

Me: this is the year that marks America making same sex marriage legal

M'gan: Good

Conner: too many balls

Zantanna: That looks so good relaxing

Wally: I never got why people where their clothes on a beach

Artimis: God this song again

Me: Got something against it

Artimis: Its played everwhere

Wally: *whit and nae nae's *

Zantanna: "That's fly actually"

Conner: That many people dancing and having a good time is nice *smiles*

Kaulder: How can they dance on a train and why

Me: Look don't question it

M'gan: Wouldn't the costume be hot

Zantanna: Its actually easy to drive while dancing

Robin: wait I thought Maranda sings was no longer famous

Wally: What are they saying

Kaulder: What would pressing re wind do

Artimis: OH NO I KNOW THAT MUSIC ITS NOT GOOD

M'gan: markeplier what

Me: watch

Robin: Oh man I figured out everything after three times on all games

Me: So will you share

Robin: No way guess

Zantanna: Run kids RUN

Conner: Welcome nightmares

M'gan: That's really creepy

Wally: Alright party time

Kaulder: Do people really

Me: Look no more questions

Kaulder: Its not like you awnser them

Artimis: you know now that I think about it people have been dancing more and singing and smiling

Zantanna: BOOM

Wally: why are we going back

Kaulder: Don't mess with time travel

Artmis: was there a point to that

Wally: Kinda impressive or the kid

Robin: So they were just memories

REACTION TIME

Me: So did you enjoy what you saw

Robin: Yeah it was almost like they went through my mind

Artmis: Much as I complain yeah I did enjoy the good things

Wally: yup because when you come we don't have training

Kaulder: yes its nice to see so many people smile

Conner: Well it can make people smile

M'gan: yes yes yes yes yes

Me: Well tey are young justice and happy new years

Music: boom watch me watch me

Robin: So I heard you're seeing someone

Me: Who told you Robin

Robin: Yup

Me: Bats will pay


	4. Chapter 4

Mileena: Hey guys so I know you must be mad that I normally update my other stories and that I mae you wait months but I have a reason. Most of these videos are one that I haven't seen so please don't be mad. Now "their taking the hobbits to isangard"

Wally: "Ah old chair dancing, hehe fun"

M'gan: I get that you're happy but stop you could get hurt

Artimis: What was with that foot scene did the director have a foot fetish or drop the camera, speaking of which where are kaulder and Zantanna

Mileena: Busy

Robin: No need to repeat dude

Conner: We heard you the first goddamn time

Wally: Nice beat "their taking the hobbits to isengard god god god god

Mileena: its gard not god

Wally: eh sounds like god

M'gan: We heard you and nice beat

Artimis: Eh not a fan of this type of music but still fitting

Conner: *eye twitches* Say that line one more goddamn… thank you

Robin: I think I heard this music before

M'gan: wow her eyes are pretty

Wally: Ah Lord of the rings and the hobbit, still the best movies since time

Artimis: What's with the eyes I'm starting to get uncomfortable. Then again you dragged me out of the shower for this.

Conner: Why must you always repeat yourself *eye twitches foot taps*

Robin: Ah here it is

M'gan: ugh no matter how many times I replay I never hear that line

Mileena: You could see if someone heard in the comments

M'gan: Isn't that just for fights though

Mileena: Whoever told you that is lying the internet isn't a bad place…. When trolls stay off

Wally: does irsihs jig

Artims: this makes me want to see the movies

Conner: . . *Bashes computer*

Mileena: OH come on now that was too fucking unreasonable the video was over anyway

Superman: Hey we're back.

Batman: I want answers now

Black canary: Starting with one who is she

Mileena: Oh um I… kinda need to go see ya

Flash: Not so fast *grabs her*

Robin: Um hey so are we gonna gooooooo oh

Batman: Robin who is she, did she hurt you and how did she get in

Conner: Mileena, none of us, portals

Superman: Hmm

Mr martian: she does not seem harmful

Green arrow: You got one minute

Mileena: Okay look I just wanted to create some videos of them reacting to videos

BC: So wait a minute this is a react video

Mileena: Yeah

Superman: We talk about this later


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys so I thought I posted this in november. But I guess I didn't. So um here it is. Hope you enjoy._

 **Hey guys so for those of you who celebrate thanksgiving happy holiday gift and for those who don't happy Thursday. I'm really sorry for abandoning you guys so for all my fanfics I'm updating all of them. So enjoy and yes Zantanna will be here.**

Maleena: Hey so for today we will be doing BATMAN VS CAPTIN ( FREAKING ) AMERICA

Maleena: Let it roll

Wiz: Throughout the underworld of Gotham City, one name strikes fear in the cold, black hearts of even the most hardened Criminals. The Batman.

 **Boomstick: But becoming a six-foot flying Rat of Vengeance comes at a cost, for 8 year old Bruce Wayne, it was helplessly watching as his parents were gunned down in front of him on the way back from the Theatre, That poor kid... that Opera really must have scarred him.**

Maleena: wait how did they know that

Robin: That explains why he took me in

Boomstick: And we're positive he's not Superhuman.

Kid flash: yeah that's what I thought at first too.

Wiz: Having been trained by The League of Assassins, Batman's greatest weapon is Fear.

Kaldur: Wait I thought he didn't kill

 **Boomstick: But then he restarted it because he's nice like that, Bane later said "Thank You" the only way he knew how.**

Zantanna: That's why I'm glad I have magic, lets me save from a distance

 **Boomstick: Oh yeah, because that makes it SOOO much less ridiculous.**

Artimis: If Batman really did that then he deserves All of his fans

Wiz: Batman also carries Explosive Gel, A cluster of this substance can be sprayed onto nearly any surface and remotely detonate, perfect for distractions.

 **Boomstick: Or you know... BLOWING SHIT UP! Tempered Criminals, if you know Batman's after you, Avoid anything shaped like a Bat**

Conner: If bat says he doesn't kill then I want an explonation for this

 **Boomstick: And even fewer Muscles, Good God is that Steve Rogers or** **Jack Skellington** **?! Somebody get that kid a sandwich!**

Wiz: Desperate to combat this new threat, Uncle Sam began the top secret "Project Rebirth", it looked like Rogers would finally get his chance to be the hero after all, provided he survived an untested, unstable, unprecedented experience.

M'gan: He's so brave

Maleena: Forgive me if I'm wrong but since when did you become boy crazy

M'gan: You see him in magazines

Maleena: yeah okay point

 **Boomstick: After an injection of some mystery juice and tanning in Vita-Rays, Rogers lived! And as a plus became a Nazi Annihilating, Terrorist Thrashing symbol of freedom... Captain America! 'MERICA!**

(Gunfire sounds as a Bald Eagle flies by while Confetti and Fireworks go off):

Conner: I wish it was this black and white.

 **Boomstick: A homeless guy sold me a Super Serum once, I woke up in Denny's a week later without my wallet...**

Robin: Gotta see who the scamers are

 **Boomstick: He can even dodge gunfire at point-blank range, by in his own words "Seeing Faster".**

Zantanna: That's it I have some government agents to spy on

Maleena: When this is over

Wiz: The US Army Poster Boy.

 **Boomstick: That suit looks like it was ripped from a Patriotic Circus.**

Wiz: It was...

Artimis: Eh not the weirdest way to find a costume

 **Boomstick: What kind of circus would make a costume with Kevlar,** **Nomex** **and Lightweight Titanium that's resistant to Water, Fire and Electric Shocks?**

Wiz: Some call it World War II.

 **Boomstick: Oh... I get it.**

Kaluder: I do not understand

Maleena: Ask Batman I think he knows something

Kaluder: Okay

 **Boomstick: WAIT, GO BACK TO THAT SECOND ONE! DID THIS GUY JUST KICK THE HULK IN THE DICK?! YOU GOT TO BE A REAL MAN TO GIVE THE GREEN GOLIATH A NUT CHECK, I MEAN THAT'S THE FASTEST WAY TO PISS OFF A DUDE AND WHO DON'T WE LIKE WHEN THEY'RE ANGRY?! Balls of steel right there, great big eagle-shaped freedom balls of steel.**

Wally: Damn and they say I have an ego problem

Me: ITS TIME FOR A DEATHBATTLE

Cap starts pummeling Batman with punches and kicks (due to his knowledge of pressure points and his study of different martial arts), but Batman starts avoiding the attacks, and counters.

Robin: This isn't gonna end well for cap

Batman throws some Batarangs, but said weapons are deflected, and Cap throws his shield again. Batman dodges it and shoots his grappling hook from his grapple gun in an attempt to pull Cap towards him. But Cap catches the grappling hook with his hand and his shield bounces of a wall hitting Batman in the head.

M'gan: Oh bats

Batman activates the shock gloves, which are useless against the shield. Cap pushes Bats back, only for Bats to spread Smoke Bombs along the floor.

Wally: Oh damn its close NOT

 _Captain America: Lets finish this. Hyper...!_

Kaulder: What was he going to say

Before Cap can regain his senses, Batman knocks Cap into the sky, and uses his grappling hook to grab Cap by the neck. Cap is jerked down, and the hook wraps around a lamp post, breaking the Star Spangled Hero's neck instantly as he hangs above the street.

Artimis: Oh that's embarissing

 **Boomstick: I pledge allegiance to the Cap, hanging miserably from the Lightpost.**

Zantanna: That's kinda funny

 **Boomstick: Captain America just couldn't hang in there.**

Wiz: The winner is Batman.

Maleena: That's it a


	6. Chapter 6

Mileena: "Hello so, some of you are probably wondering"

Robin: "Where the hell have you been"

Mileena: "Yeah well there was school and a bunch of other stuff so sorry but now I'm back"

Conner: "With THE MOST POPULAR GIRLS IN SCHOOL"

Kaulder: "are we gonna watch the whole series"

Mileena: "ah hahahahahaha OH HELL NO"

Artimis: "Great the damn thing hasn't even started and we are on High school sitcom trope #125 rich girls gossip in bathroom"

Wally: "eh heh for dolls they look pretty good" 

Megan: "do you have to talk to people once to date them"

Mileena: "No, as humans we are retards but this is an exagreation"

Conner: groans "OH my god this is going to be the way they talk through the whole thing isn't it"

Robin: "Well now I know where this came from"

Zantanna: "I am ashamed to be human"

Kaulder: "um but she did ask you first soooo"

Wally: "heh sounds like every teen model ever"

Mileena: "how would you know?"

Wally: "eh I got invited to some pretty sweet PAR-TAYS"

Megan: "Why do people guard bathroom doors of all things?"

Conner: "SHE JUST SAID SHE WAS THE NEW KID, SHE JUST SAID SHE WAS FUCKING NEW"

Zantanna: "don't you just hate when the girls think the guys belong to them"

Kaulder: "I'm not sure if this is appropriate for blackmail ( btw this is at 2:02) but you got OWEND"

Artimis: "I think I'm gonna like D'andgra"

Wally: "ummmmm no comment"

Conner: "and I hate the both of you than Jar-Jar binks, the super Mario brothers movie and Friday combined"

Mileena: "to be fair there are people who like those things"

Robin: "Jeez and I thought Wally after Taco bell was bad"

Zantanna: "hmm I nice ending"

Mileena: "so describe what you saw"

Kaulder: "I saw a diorama of the teen girls life"

Artimis: "I saw a cleche situation used so often that was recreated using plastic dolls with human objects and realizing that some people are too intiteld and further.."

Mileena: "In twenty words or less please"

Wally: "a pretty funny video"

Megan: " a funny video, I'm watching the series"

Conner: grating teeth "you..little…bitch…why..did…you.."

Mileena: "force you to watch that, because someone requsted it and its been over a month since this story updated"

Conner: "god..please..damn..save..me"

Mileena: "OH it wasn't that bad"

Mileena: "anyway something really funny/weird happened to me while I was typing this"

Mileena: "so I was typing and all of the sudden the power goes out, I almost lost this"

Robin: "You just thought it would be fun to share"

Mileena: "yeah I mean it was only for a minute at most but still "

Zantanna: "maybe it was a warning"

Mileena: "it honestly wasn't bad"

Conner: I'm gonna kill you"

Mileena: "well see you later, leave a funny comment, a critic or a suggestion" looks up "heeelp


	7. Chapter 7

Mileena: Hello

Robin: What's up

M'gan: We missed you

Conner: I thought you had to temperarly stop to study for tests

Mileena: I did

Conner: So you finsihed after five months, I didn't think it took that long to complete a test

Mileena: Shut up

Conner: Wow the test took so long school was out, before you finished.

Mileena: *twitching*

Kaulder: You know, now we will be watching "Shia LaBeouf, live by Rob Carter"

0:01, Robin: I've got nothing

0:08, Artemis: This isn't cleche at all

0:20, KF: Sick beat

0:21, Conner: WHOA, WHOA, WHOA, where is this going

0:24, Conner: That sounds so wrong, and they know it

0:35, Zantanna: This really sounds like a horror movie

Kaulder: You mean the, JUST DO IT, guy

Mileena: It took you this long to figure it out

0:51, M'gann: I like the dancing

0:57, KF: Don't judge but I honestly thought he would go lower

1:00, Robin: Didn't they already say it was dark

1:03, Conner: YOU DUMBASS, YOU ALREADY SAID THAT

1:13, Zantanna: Snow white and the seven dwarves, the musical, featuring Shia LaBeouf

1:18, Artemis: Ummmm

1:24, Conner: I bet Shia LaBeouf is inside

1:34, Kaulder: How could there be more Shia LaBeouf's?

1:36, Robin: Maybe just star, I haven't heard him doing anything to Super lately

1:37, KF: Who else thinks that the masks are creepy *raises hand*  
1:40, Kaulder: Well the choir looks calm at least

1:55,Conner: Please don't tell that Shita LaDouche is still alive

1:58, Artemis: God dammit

2:04, Robin: truth to that statement

2:10, Zantanna: Yep just a normal tuesday night for him

2:17, Kaulder: If we could do all this, then why didn't we do it earlier

2:20, M'gann: Hold on, I thought we cut our leg off

2:34,Conner: Thank god

2:39, Artemis: Great but aren't we still in the woods

2:43, Conner: Shia's in the audience isn't he

2:45, Robin: Totally Shia isn't it

2:26, Artemis: Come on out Shia

2:52, Conner: FUCKING CALLED IT

2:55, Artemis: I think the performers are dead

Mileena: So I hope you enjoyed that and I need to ask you two things

Was putting the times on the left helpful, just asking since, it became a little hard to tell what was what, when re reading preveous chapters.

2\. Hydropistol108 ( or anyone in general) I've googled, bing-ed and Yahooed for months but I can't find anything with the original desings.

Hydropistol108's request: them reacting to their old designs. **Can someone please give me a link or website or something.**

 **bye**


End file.
